


Taste

by AutisticWriter



Series: 24 Hour Fic Challenge [70]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Fujisaki Chihiro, Autistic Ishimaru Kiyotaka, Bonding, Female Pronouns for Fujisaki Chihiro, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Triple Drabble, sensory issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-05 04:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15856062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: Kiyotaka and Chihiro bond when they learn each other are autistic.





	Taste

There are many things that totally suck about being stuck in this awful place, but one of the more trivial ones is what currently makes Kiyotaka rock in his seat, tense to the point of nearly having a meltdown. He has always found it incredibly difficult to find foods he can manage to eat without the taste or texture setting off his sensory issues, but he used to manage. But now he’s in a place like Hope’s Peak his food choices are so restricted, and he just doesn’t know what do to.

So hungry from barely being able to eat (when something sets off his sensory issues he literally can’t eat it, lest he throw up), Kiyotaka wanders into the storeroom, hoping there might be something in here. But he discovers he isn’t the only one in here.

“Oh, hello, Taka,” Chihiro says, smiling that awkward smile of hers. “What are you doing here?”

“I was just planning on checking out the food on offer here,” he says, nodding his head. “What about you?”

“The same, actually. Um… I’ve noticed you’re not eating very much, Taka. You’re okay, right?” she says, her eyes sparkling with tears.

“Yes, I’m fine. The thing is, there are very few things I can actually eat because of sensory issues.”

“Sensory issues?” Chihiro says, looking up at him. A smile spreads across her face. “Taka… are you autistic too?”

He nods, blushing slightly. And then…

“Are you autistic?”

She nods, smiling. “Uh, yeah. And, and I’ve got sensory issues. So… I guess we’ve got a lot in common.”

Taka smiles. “Yes, I guess we do. So, Chihiro, have you managed to find anything you can eat?”

And as Chihiro shows him the foods on offer, Taka smiles, amazed to have met a fellow autistic person.


End file.
